1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication networks using sensors. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the field of modular sensors including sensors that use low power pulse modulation over mesh networks.
2. The Relevant Technology
In general, a sensor is a device that generates an output based on some type of input. Sensors have been developed that can respond to a wide range of inputs including, by way of example, nuclear, electromagnetic, chemical, biological, thermal, and mechanical inputs. The ability to respond to many different types of input has made sensors an important aspect of technology. As a result, sensors are increasingly used in a wide range of activities that include, for example, medicinal purposes, environmental purposes, commercial endeavors, industrial activities and biological functions.
In each of these types of activities, there is a growing dependence on the ability to collect, monitor, and analyze data. Sensors help in this endeavor by facilitating and improving the process of collecting and analyzing the data. Sensors improve the ability to collect and analyze data for several reasons. For instance, sensors are usually able to detect a situation more rapidly than a person can detect the same situation. Sensors can also detect subtle changes and detect minute quantities that a person cannot discern. In addition, sensors can be deployed in locations and situations where it is often impractical to deploy people.
The data collected by sensors can be used in various ways. Sensor data can be collected over time to monitor trends or to measure changes over time. For example, traffic patterns are collected with sensors over time before implementing a form of traffic control. Collecting the traffic data over time enables a traffic control system to be more efficient. Sensors can also collect data that can be analyzed and used to make quick decisions. For example, automobiles have multiple sensors that collect information that is used to determine when an air bag should be deployed. Clearly, the air bag should not be deployed unnecessarily but only when an accident occurs. As a result, the data collected by the multiple sensors is analyzed collectively to distinguish, for instance, between a true accident and when someone is simply leaning forward.
While sensors are useful in collecting, monitoring, and analyzing data, it is often difficult and time consuming to create a sensor that easily adapts to use in a new environment. Generally, conventional sensors are created with components that are not easily modified or replaced. Thus, components may not be readily substituted with other components to create a specific sensor configuration. Furthermore, conventional sensors are unable to support the hardware and software components that are required for multiple sensor configurations, meaning that new hardware and software must be specifically designed for each new sensor configuration. Thus, the design and implementation of new sensors typically requires great time and expense for each new sensor configuration.
In addition to difficulties arising from the interchangeability and customization of the sensor components, conventional sensors lack the ability to effectively use developing wireless and optical transmission technology. Generally, the use of systems implementing such technology requires a substantial amount of power, meaning that conventional sensors using wireless and/or optical transmission systems quickly exhaust the sensors limited power supply and must be replaced regularly.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method of using sensors that are modular, meaning that they may be easily created and tailored for new uses and environments. Furthermore, there is a need for such a system with reduced power requirements, such that the sensors may continue to operate for longer periods of time than sensors in conventional systems.